Percabeth Songs
by ER Jenn
Summary: Okay, so just a collection of Songfics. Rated T to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Don't know what else to say about it. Chapter 5: Dedication to our Veterans.
1. Back To December

**AN: Sooo..uh hi! Haha, I have two other stories, but I'm super crazy busy. 4 nights of dance each week, Honors English (or, as Lia put it, Honnors English!) AP Geography, Spanish homework each night, etc. I just don't have enough time to do big stories like that so I'm doing tiny Song Fics. So, I promise to update at least once a week, maybe more. My next update will be tonight since the other chapter is already finished, I just don't feel like putting them both up right away. Note: There might be lots of Taylor Swift because she is the biggest hopeless romantic **_**ever **_**so yeah. Now, this will be a real short chapter, but my next one will be about 2 times it's size, maybe more.**

She felt horrible. She was lonely. Sulking in her bedroom, thinking about what she did last December. She had dumped him because she had wanted more, only to realize a little too late that all she ever wanted was right there with him.

She went on a walk in Central Park. That always seemed to cheer her up. But then she saw _him. _The man who she loves. The one she left. The biggest mistake she's ever made.

"Annabeth!" he calls.

"Percy," she says, smiling.

They make small talk, work and the weather. They talk about Sally and Paul, then Percy asks her why she's in New York.

She doesn't know what to say. The truth is that she was hoping for days like this. She hopes everyday that he'll show up, and then she'll beg on her knees, asking for forgiveness. Now, that she sees him, she's terrified out of her mind. Luckily, she doesn't have to say anything right this moment. His phone rings, and he excuses himself.

"Hey, babe," he says into the receiver. Wait, _babe? _

He continues on the conversation, evidently he must have been running late on schedule. He hangs up, then turns his focus on her, her eyes full of questions.

"Who was that?" she asks.

"My fiancé, Carrie," he replies, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh," she replies, upset. She wonders if he just heard that huge rip of her heart breaking.

"Yeah, well, I have to go. You, Wise Girl, need to call me so we can catch up," he says with a smile. She tries, unsuccessfully, to smile back.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, we might just have to do that," she replies.

He waves, then walks off.

"I love you," she whispers, her voice lost in the wind.

She'd go back to December all the time.

**AN: So, what do you think? Please review, favorite, or whatever. **


	2. Speak Now

_Speak Now, by Taylor Swift._

Is probably scariest days of my life. I, Annabeth Chase, was going to barge in on a wedding. Doesn't sound like me, you're thinking? Remember, this is the girl who has fought hundreds of monsters, a few titans, including Kronos, and ran away from home when I was seven. In other words, the most dangerous thing I've ever done is barge in on Percy Jackson's wedding. I'm doing it for his own benefit, though. Who did he see in the Styx? Me, not that jerk he calls his fiancée. Carrie was probably the most self-centered girl in the world. Her family is consisted of snobs, she is basically the most brattiest Barbie doll you've ever heard of, and just earlier I saw her freaking out at her bridesmaid, Thalia (who was about to kill her until she saw me walk by) just because she thinks Thalia is a threat to coming between her and Percy. As if! Hun, have you ever heard of a Hunter? Or did he not tell you about his _other _life yet? I wouldn't be surprised. After all, he is a Seaweed Brain.

Anyways, Thalia and I had gone over the plan. I was going to hide behind the curtain and pop out once the priest said those famous words. And then hopefully Percy would ditch Carrie, and we'd live happily ever after, dodging monsters for the rest of our lives! Wow, sounds stereotypical, right? The wedding was about to start, so I got into my spot. I swear, from the corner of my eye I saw Sally turn and wink at me! She was seated in the front with Paul and Poseidon. Poseidon was the only God that showed up considering he was Percy's father. But Poseidon was actually the one who came up with this crazy idea. He hates Carrie as much as I do.

The wedding started. I watched Carrie walk down the aisle in a horribly ugly dress. Way too many ruffles! I almost puked! Her side of the family was dressed in pastels and were crying tears of joy, but they won't be for long. The ceremony continued on. It was super boring and I was getting stiff. When the priest finally said the words I gladly stormed out from my spot. I heard Sally say "Oh thank the Gods!"

Carrie's side look horrified while I think Percy's side looked relieved. Percy stared at me in shock, and Carrie looked like she was going to kill me. Good luck with that one! She stormed over and chucked her flowers at me.

"You Bitch!" she exclaimed. I just stood there amused.

"Sweetie, you knew that you couldn't have him to yourself! I saw you yelling at Thalia. You are aware that she's Percy's cousin, right?" I said smugly.

"So!" she said. Nice comeback, not.

"Truth is, I've known Percy since I was 12. We've been through everything together, and he would be stupid to chose you. I love him with all my heart and I'd never yell at a bridesmaid, act like a snotty Barbie, and treat him like a jerk," I said, now looking at Percy. He was staring me down. I was getting a little terrified, not knowing his answer. He walked to where we were standing.

"You aren't going to chose her, right Percy?" Carrie said. He looked between Carrie and I.

And then he did something that surprised both of us. He kissed _her._ Tears started streaming down my face. Sally looked mad. Poseidon looked completely shocked. Thalia looked like she was going to kill him.

"PERCY, ARE YOU INSANE! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ANNABETH!" she screamed. We all covered our ears.

"Thalia, I'm not stupid. Jeesh, turn the voice down a notch! I did that because I was saying goodbye to Carrie. Carrie, you're a great person way deep down, but I know that I can't live without Annabeth. I was hoping she would show up today. Annabeth, _you _are the love of my life. I couldn't last another day if you were gone. I'm so happy you came. I don't call you Wise Girl for nothing!" he said. Then, he finally kissed me. Carrie screamed. The groom's side broke into applause.

"Finally, you Seaweed Brain!" I said, smiling. He smiled back, then we continued kissing.

"Meet me at the back," he whispered in my ear. Then he turned around, and we both walked out of the church.

ELKS! LIGHTENING! WHITE BUFFALOS! VIKINGS! RAVENS! WILD! PENGUINS! TWINS! LINE BREAK IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!

Percy walked out the back and had changed into some jeans and his Camp Half-Blood shirt. He looked at me, smiled, then kissed me again.

"You have no idea how much I missed that, Annabeth," he said.

"Oh, I can relate!" I replied.

"I'm so happy you were there when they said speak now," he said. And we walked off into the street.

**AN: TADA! Song suggestions welcome! I think I have an idea of next chapter. This is a little bit OCC but I don't care. I wrote this kind of fast so I probably have lots of grammar errors…Oh, and sorry that my authors notes are long. I just talk a lot. I'll only speak if I need to. Like right now. Next update: Either tonight or Friday night. And someone said that I use words of the song too much, I'll try not to do that, unless more people like it better with the song in it more often. But I just _have _to include it in the end. It's just how I roll!**


	3. Because You Live

_Because You Live by Jesse McCartney_

PPOV

Her eyes are the greatest thing in the universe. Her hair, so soft and precious, with a one of a kind grey streak just like mine. She looks at me and asks why I'm staring her. I reply that she makes it hard not to look at her. Her cheeks turn a beautiful pink. She looks back at her book, but I can tell she feels awkward about me staring at her, so I turn my attention else where.

I stare out the window, it's raining. I think about how she was the answer to my life, how I was so stupid to mess it up many times. First Rachel, then I almost married Carrie. And don't even get me started on how dumb I was as a kid to not realize that she had a huge crush on me.

She talks to me, and I loose my train of thought. Her voice, like an angel, interrupting me.

"Percy, seriously, why do you always stare at me like that?" she asks.

"It's hard not to," I say.

"Well, it's creeping me out," she says, giving me a weird look.

"Annabeth, have you ever wondered how I have lived this long without getting killed," I say.

"No, I just like to embrace it, and not really think about it," she says, looking at me in concern, with a little bit of a you're-freaking-me-out-right-now look.

"Well, you've saved my butt so many times. I saw you in the River Styx, if I didn't I would have been disintegrated. And, I think if you weren't right here with me right now, I'd be dead by now. Because you live, I live."

She kisses me with lots of enthusiasm.

"You know, you are way too corny," she whispers. Then, her lips meet mine once again.

**AN: Not my best work, but this was kind of a challenging song, and I really wanted to give myself a challenge so here it is!**


	4. Just a Kiss

**Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

_**Annabeth looked beautiful. She was drop-dead gorgeous. When she smiled, his problems melted. Gods, did he love her.**_

_**They just sat there in a comfortable silence. It was about midnight. They were sitting out at the beach at Camp Half-Blood.**_

"_**You know, we have to go back soon. The harpies might get us," she says.**_

"_**Do we really have to?" he complains.**_

"_**Sadly, yes."**_

"_**I wish we could stay like this forever."**_

"_**I agree," she says.**_

"_**Well, I suppose we probably should go to bed, though I really don't want to," he says, sighing.**_

"_**Okay, then before you go, give me a kiss," she says. And so he does. It was perfect with the moonlight. **_

_**With just that kiss, he realizes how much he doesn't want to mess up with her. He will do everything he can to keep them together. **_

_**Little did he know that tomorrow, he won't be there, and instead in a long slumber, where Hera will finally cross the last line…**_

_**AN: OHMYGOD! I SWEAR RICK RIORDAN WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! I just finished The Son of Neptune (since I'm cool like that) and I want to kill him, but that would mean that The Mark of Athena would take just that much longer. **_

_**Sorry that this is a short one. I was up until 1 reading S.O.N. since I was so hooked, only to wake up 4 hours later. So, point is, I'm super cranky and tired, but I just had to get this done while I could. Sorry if I disappointed you! And sorry that the author's note is about as long as my chapter…**_


	5. In Flanders Fields

**AN: Hey! I know I kind of disappeared for a while, but I've been busy. And I was kind of disappointed, I haven't really got a lot of reviews!): I appreciate the review I got from StarrySea! Thank you for reviewing each chapter! It warms my heart! But really, guys, I'm not going to get any better at writing if I don't get reviews!**

**Okay, enough with that spiel. This chapter is two days late. It's to a poem that has been made into different versions of songs. I sang it in choir, what was it? Two years ago? One? I can't remember. Anyways, it's a really good Veterans Day song. Percy and Annabeth are Veterans in this. They are in the army. It's Veterans Day and they're visiting the dead. Picture the Second Titan War as a war that we would see today. Do you kind of get it? The story will make you understand it a little better.**

**This is dedicated to everyone who has served us. Especially to my Grandpas, who served in the Koren War and World War 2. All of my heart goes out to my friend's Uncle. He died 8 years ago when his helicopter crashed in northern Iraq. He survived the crash, but he then drowned in the Tigris River. He left behind his wife, his three year old daughter, and many friends and family.**

**May God bless all of you!**

_**In Flanders Fields, written by John McCrae**_

The wind was blowing hard as we walked between the crosses. We thought of the many names of our loved ones. Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Luke, Ethan. The list just went on and on.

My wife, Annabeth, and I had met in the war. We were in the army, working on the same base. After many years of dating, and serving our country, we finally got married. It was after that when we were told that we would be deployed off to Iraq. We were to fight off the terrorist, Kronos, and his many followers. Luke betrayed us and joined him. The odds were against us. Many died. Luke ended up killing Kronos in the end, while also killing himself. He set bombs around where they were staying, and just like that they were both gone. Luke had died a hero.

Annabeth and I were visiting Silena and Beckendorf's graves at Arlington National Cemetery. We were wearing poppies to represent them.

It was horrible what had happened to them. It shouldn't have happened. They should still be here. They didn't deserve it.

Annabeth squeezed my hand. She probably knew what I was thinking.

I looked up and saw a sunset. It was beautiful. I could picture Silena saying that it was 'worthy of Aphrodite.' It was an inside joke we had all shared. We used to tease her all the time because she was so into beauty and love, like the Ancient Greek Goddess, Aphrodite.

A sniffle jarred me out of my thoughts. Annabeth had tears running down her face. I pulled her into a hug and wiped away the tears with my thumb.

"Do you think that they know how much we loved them?" she asked me.

"I don't think that, I know that they know," I replied.

"I hope they're happy."

"Sweetheart, I can assure you that they are. Silena probably has an unlimited amount of makeup and Beckendorf probably has unlimited supplies to create swords, and guns, or whatever he wants to create. Besides, they have each other, like I have you."

She smiled at me then kissed my check.

We continued our walk. I heard Annabeth gasp. I looked towards her with a questioning look on my face. She pointed towards the sun. I looked and I saw the strangest thing.

The sun was looking almost as if it was hot pink.

I looked back at Annabeth. We stared at each other for awhile, then together we said,

"Silena."

_**In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
>Between the crosses, row on row,<br>That mark our place; and in the sky  
>The larks, still bravely singing, fly<strong>_

_**Scarce heard amid the guns below  
>We are the Dead. Short days ago<br>We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
>Loved and were loved, and now we lie,<br>**__**In Flanders Fields **_

_**Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
>To you from failing hands we throw<br>The torch; be yours to hold it high  
>If ye break faith with us who die<br>We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
><strong>**In Flanders fields.**_

_**Thank you to all who are serving or have served for their country. You will always be heroes.**_

_**God Bless.**_

_**Love,  
>Jenn <strong>_


End file.
